iWanna Be Forever Young
by itssophiex
Summary: It's Sam's 17th Birthday and she misses being a kid. One-shot.


iWanna Be Forever Young

"Happy 17th birthday Sam!" Everyone in Carly's apartment yelled as Sam walked in; she dropped her ham in shock, and screamed and then started to jump up and down like a child.

"Happy Birthday Sam." Carly smiled as she walked over to her excited friend.

"Thanks Carl's." Sam said excitedly, after she finally stopped jumping around. "You guys are awesome!"

"We know." Carly grinned and gave her friend a tight hug, just as Freddie came over smiling.

"Was this your idea?" Sam smirked at him as he grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe." He smirked and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday." He whispered and then pulled back from the hug.

Sam grinned happily as she looked around Carly's apartment; there were about 50 people here, all Sam somehow knew. There were decorations everywhere, with different coloured balloons and confetti and then there was a huge banner that read 'happy birthday Sam' hanging across the stairs.

"You guys are so awesome!" Sam repeated her words from before.

Carly and Freddie smiled proudly as they watched Sam look around the room grinning. Then her smile faded, her eyes stared at the '17' on the wall, it was like she was glaring at it, about to knock the crap out of it.

"Sam? You okay?" Carly asked, giggling slightly as she noticed Sam glaring at the wall.

"Yeah." Sam snapped back to reality and smiled at Carly.

"Okay, well I gotta go re-fill the chips, be back soon." Carly replied and walked into the kitchen.

Sam nodded her head, and turned to Freddie, a smile on her face again. "So, what'd you get me?" Sam asked excitedly. She had just gotten back from a weekend visiting Melanie, like they always did. On Their birthday Sam would go visit Melanie at boarding school for the weekend, even if she said she hated her sister, deep down everyone knew she loved her.

"Who say's I got you anything?" He looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because You're supposed too!" Sam exclaimed, and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Just kidding, you'll get it later." He smiled, and chuckled a little.

"Good." Sam smirked, and turned to look out the window and saw it was raining, a huge smile appeared on her lips. "C'mon!" She grinned at him and grabbed his arm pulling him out of Carly's apartment, even with him resisting, she got him into the lobby.

"Sam! What are you doing?" He asked her as she let him go and walked over to the door's to see if it was still raining. It was.

"Let's go!" She grinned and ran out into the pouring rain, Freddie laughed and followed her out but stood under the awning. "Sam! You'll get pneumonia!" He exclaimed, he sounded just like his mother.

"Whatever!" She laughed and started spinning around in circles as the rain poured down. "Come on Fredloser!" She laughed and stopped spinning.

"Alright." He laughed and looked up at the sky, then took a slow step out into the rain.

"See, not so bad." Sam grinned and pulled him toward her, she held his hands and started spinning as he followed, doing the same.

Their fingers clutched onto eachother's hands as their feet moved in rhythm, their bodies spinning around as the rain hit their faces. The street lamps illuminated their soft faces as the rain hit them hard.

After about Ten minutes of playing in the rain, they both fell onto the wet pavement together, laughing hysterically. Sam fell back on her back, letting the rain fall on her face again, not even bothered about the fact she was lying in a puddle.

"I feel like a kid again." She grinned and splashed her feet in the puddles underneath her.

"You are a kid Sam." Freddie laughed, referring to her always child-like behavior, she might as well be a 10 year old in a 17 year old's body.

Sam laughed a little, and looked up at the sky, despite the rain falling down onto her face.

"I miss being a kid." Sam smiled, and turned to look at Freddie who was staring intently at her.

"That explains alot." Freddie chuckled, remembering how Sam always loves to go play on the swing set, play tag & other activities we all used to do when we were younger.

"Shut up Dork." Sam said, and smacked his chest, laughing a little.

A comfortable Silence fell over the pair as they sat in the rain, really not even bothered about getting soaked through anymore.

"I wanna be forever young." Sam smiled as she sat up and looked across at Freddie.

"You're Sam, you're always gonna have the mind of a kid." Freddie laughed as Sam smacked him again.

"You're pushing it." She smiled, as Freddie stood up, pulling her up by her hands.

"C'mon, let's go get dried off." He smiled and was about to walk into Bushwell, but Sam pulled him back by his hand.

"Wait, I wanna try something." She grinned and grabbed his face, pulling him close to her, smashing her lips into his. Sam had always wanted to kiss in the rain, she had always found it as a fantasy of hers. "I always wanted to kiss in the rain." She grinned as she pulled back from him.

"I already knew that." He laughed and pulled her into the apartment block.

"And that's why you're my boyfriend." She grinned and ran up the stairs, as he just laughed and shook his head, then ran after his girlfriend of Three months.

**DONE! now I can finish 'iSecret' ;D i just had an urge to write a one-shot like this after 'Forever young' started playing on my itunes for the first time in like FOREVER. hah ;D even if this wasn't good, I just had to do ittttt. **

**sophiee, xx**


End file.
